


My Prey Is Praying

by mizufallsfromkumo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, BAMF Lance (Voltron), Dark Lance (Voltron), Fights, Hiding in Plain Sight, Idea Fic, M/M, People Watching, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Rough Kissing, Suspicions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 07:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizufallsfromkumo/pseuds/mizufallsfromkumo
Summary: It all started when Shiro noticed Lance drop into a fighting stance Shiroknewall too well.Shoulders tense, left foot forward as his right dropped his weigh low.  Positioned for a quick weight shift forward. His right arm raised to strike, hand pressed flat, fingers together.  Everything ready to charge an oncoming threat…Orfighter.





	My Prey Is Praying

**Author's Note:**

> So this is really just a blurb of an idea I have that I don't know if I will ever get around to writing, because I have so many other things to write and do. Or at least not get around to writing a whole actual fic I think the idea deserves.
> 
> For now I just did this, because I really wanted it!
> 
> Now it exists. 
> 
> Sorry of vague tags, it's kind of hard to tag...nor am I overly good at it.

“Hey, what are you doing here?”  Shiro asked with a small grin of fake suprise when he found Lance in the engine room.

He knew the younger man was there before he ‘found’ him.  The Atlas had been keeping Shiro informed of Lance’s whereabouts within it’s hulls.  Readily agreeing to do so when Shiro asked after noticing something was... _ off _ about Lance. 

Completely amiss and different with his usual deminear.

Had been since they picked him up from a densely covered planet.

It was little things really.  

Lance was far quieter that normal.  Hanging back in group discussions, talking only when asked or the conversation turned to him.  Usually with short replies, that in hindsight were vague enough that they  _ sounded _ right or correct.  And actually bared little input into anything.

Nor was he as cheerful as usual.  He didn’t greet people passing in hall with a small nod, salute, or greeting.  Just sort of walked on by like no one was even  _ there _ as he stormed about.  And waving anyone off if they greeted him.

He was weird with everyone close to him.  Not in a extremely noticeable way that one couldn’t chalk up to one thing or another.  But it was like he half cared the other Paladins, almost like a show. He was venomous towards Keith, dismissive towards Allura and Coran, sharp with Hunk and Pidge.  And perhaps undermining to Shiro.

And any time Veronica, or any of his family, so much as touched him, it looked like it made his skin crawl on contact.  Lance seemed to shy and hurry away from it.

It all started when Shiro noticed Lance drop into a fighting stance Shiro  _ knew _ all too well.

Shoulders tense, left foot forward as his right dropped his weigh low.  Positioned for a quick weight shift forward. His right arm raised to strike, hand pressed flat, fingers together.  Everything ready to charge an oncoming threat…

Or  _ fighter _ .

Not a stance Lance  _ normally  _ took...like ever.

“Relaxing,”  Lance answered simply as he dropped his head back a bit to stare at the engine room ceiling from where he was standing.  But he barely actually  _ looked _ at Shiro.  “The humming...it helps put me at ease.”

Shiro hummed lightly as he watched the other.

Finding that for  _ once _ since they picked Lance up from the planet he crashed on after being attacked, Lance was telling the truth.  The  _ whole _ truth.  Instead of something that felt like thinly veiled half-truth to Shiro.  Or a vague enough answer to sound like correct.

After a moment, Lance turned to look at the ex-Paladin with a lazy look.  “What about you? What are you doing here?” He asked in a casual manner.

“Pidge picked up a strange signal broadcasting from the engine rooms”  Shiro stated easily. 

It wasn’t a lie.  Pidge had picked up something strange unknown signal broadcasting out of the engines room.  Completely unlike anything anyone had seen before, including Coran and the handful of other Coalition members there.  Shiro had gone to investigate the source,  _ knowing _ Lance was there, while Pidge and Sam tried to figure out what it was.

He watched Lance carefully as he spoke.  

“You haven’t seen anything weird, or someone unusual shifting around?”  Shiro asked.

“Aside from a the Captain of ship,”  Lance teased, with a small grin and breath of a laugh as he turned more towards Shiro.  “No, just me.”

“You usually aren’t down here either.”  Shiro returned.

“That you know of.” 

Lance grinned widened into a coe looking smirk before he winked at Shiro.

Then he snorted and chuckled to himself as he moved to lean against some of the pipes behind him.  Crossing his arms as he did so. Looking far  _ too _ smug and confident about everything.  Like he knew  _ just _ how well that worked.

It was so  _ wrong _ .

Lance flirted sure, all the time.  Bravo and confidence almost over the top, easily noticeable masks to anyone paying attention.  But Shiro knew Lance turned into a mess when he actually flirted with some he liked. He’d been on the receiving end of some very bad, but adorable, verbal and physical stumbles.  

This was too sure and easy.

“Well, I can’t  _ broadcast _ a signal, so clearly I’m not the source.”  Lance huffed after a moment with a roll of eyes.

Shiro didn’t think Lance  _ was _ the source.  He was pretty sure that he was  _ behind _ it’s sudden appearance though.  And he  _ knew _ what was sending out the signal, what it was, and where it was going.

“Never said you were the source.”

“Just stating the obvious.”

Shiro hummed again with a small nod.

The air between them suddenly feeling like a tense game of chicken.  Seeing who would swerve first and reveal the intentions first. And Lance looked acutely aware to the air around them.

“Alright, well,”  Shiro huffed out like nothing was wrong.  Easily walking towards Lance to continue down the aisle of pipes  “I should continue looking for the source. Can’t be too far, Pidge said it was in this general area.”

Pidge did no such thing.  The signal was too different and large for her to actually pinpoint where it was coming from.  At least not beyond the engine room of the Atlas. But  _ Lance _ don’t know that.

Lance watched Shiro lazily as he advanced.  Doing little to move from where he was leaning against the pipes.  Not does he jump to help Shiro or anyone in the search like he usually did.  Rather just watch Shiro near him.

Then he suddenly grabbed Shiro’s left wrist, yanking it sharply towards him.

Before Shiro could ask what he was doing, Lance’s lips were on his own.

He was kissing Shiro.  Left hand sliding against the older’s jawbone as he angled Shiro’s head.  Tilting his own to comfortably kiss Shiro, and run his tongue along his lips.  Taking the smallest openings to advance in with a sharp yank on the back of Shiro’s neck.

In a quick motion, Shiro was turned and slammed against the pipes.

Lance completely and eagerly pressing his body against Shiro’s.  Shameless moaning as Shiro’s body gave into him. He took Shiro’s left had to his back end, before both of Lance’s hands flew up to Shiro’s collar.  

He pulled away for small gasps of breath.  Diving back in for another kiss at a different angle before Shiro could recover enough function to ask what he was doing.

Then something beeped loudly behind Shiro.

“ _ Locked on and receiving transmissions.  Good work, Champion.” _  a grainy female voice crackled through what sounded like an old radio.

Shiro pulled away from Lance at the sound.  Half shoving the younger off and away from his body as much as he could man.  Doing his best to turn and look at the pipes behind him.

“Wha--”

Pain exploded in the side of Shiro’s skull.

It caused him to drop to the floor in a daze.  He realized his head was slammed roughly into the metal of the pipes.  And the sight of Lance’s boots is the only thing that swims in his field of vision as he tried to grabble around.

“Dammit!”  Lance’s voice hissed sharply above Shiro.  “Not how I planned that going. Well lemonade out of lemons.”

“You’re not Lance.” Shiro stated groggily.

It earned him a swift kick to the jaw.  

Shiro rolled with the hit.  Flopped onto his back with a small groan at the force if it.

“Oh no, I am  _ Lance _ .”  Lance chuckled as he walked into the upper corner of Shiro’s vision.  

He reached his left shoulder, hand twisting at nothing.  Then suddenly the familiar blue and white armor flickered away.  Replace with a what Shiro could only think Galra Paladin armor would look like.  Black, and dark purples and blues, with accents of red, with some kind of yellow circular device on Lance’s shoulder.

Lance moved to squat down beside him.  And his face was different too. A long jagged scar ran over his right eye.  From the center of his forehead to about the corner of his jaw. And his hair was a little longer and farless well kept.  

“I’m just not  _ your _ Lance.”  Lance continued, bringing his right index finger up to bop Shiro’s nose.

Shiro felt sick at the familiar sight of black fingers and silver thumb.

“You know, I expected more from you...being  _ this _ reality’s Champion, and all.”  Lance growled out roughly. “Guess this reality is full of disappointments.  Night night, Captain.”

And the last thing Shiro saw before pain of electricity coursing through him, was Lance’s wicked grin and a purple glow.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! So this is from an idea I have where a Dark version of Lance somehow get's to the core reality. Manages to intercept Lance while he was alone on a mission, and subdue him and take his place. Taking his place on the team (because he actually is the Red Paladin in his reality), easily coming up with excuses to cover for why he doesn't have a bayard or his radio isn't connected to things. No one is the wiser, and slowly, Dark!Lance manages to take everyone down and almost take over the Atlas. He doesn't because Lance escapes and fights him.
> 
> By Dark!Lance, I mean a _Dark_ Lance. In his world the Keberos mission was a complete success, so Keith never failed out of the Garrison. Lance stayed in the Cargo Pilot program, and was basically a simple cargo pilot. And was snatched up by the Galra on a run, and tossed into the arena, where he became the Champion. Only instead of managing to escape back to Earth, he ended up developing pretty bad Stockholm Syndrome for the Galra, and getting really twisted up. Eventually falling into Zarkon's favor and something of a Commander in the Galra ranks. He pretty much destroyed the Garrison single handedly when he returned to Earth, raided the Castleship in a no better fashion, and actually controls Red Lion through dominance. 
> 
> Like Shiro in the core reality, Dark!Lance does have a Galra prosthetic arm (only with upgrade similar to what the clones arm could do). But he also has a left protective leg that starts half way down his thigh, which makes him faster, jump hair, and have crazy strength in it.
> 
> But yeah, this is really just a blurb of an idea for this fic, with little context to everything else. So you are all more than welcome to ask questions and I will connect some dots. I don't care if it spoils the idea, because I don't know if I will do more. If I do it will likely be another little blurb cause it was fun.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
